Small items, such as cigarettes, cash, toothpicks, pills or pencils, are often difficult for a user to carry. In particular, these items are often small enough that they become easily lost. For example, placing a pill in a pocket can allow the pill to be easily misplaced or otherwise lost. In contrast, events can lead to other problems, such as the pill being crushed, dissolved, difficult to locate and many other problems. This can lead to dangerous circumstances depending on the nature of the medication for both the individual who needs the medication and others in the area.
Because of these problems, people often turn to carriers. These are larger items that store the smaller items and make them easier to locate and more difficult to damage or lose. Nevertheless, this is an inconvenient solution as it requires the user to carry a large object simply to keep track of a small object, defeating the purpose of producing a small object.
However, these same users are often carrying other objects. These objects, such as keys, wallets, glasses, etc. make up a large part of people's lives and they expend great efforts to keep track of these items on a regular basis. This makes them ideal for storing other items. However, there is not a convenient place in many of these items for explicitly carrying other things.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a system capable of carrying small items. In addition, there is a need in the art for the system to be readily located. Further, there is a need in the art for the system to attach to or be integrated with another everyday item.